Inazuma Dance Party!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Pesta Dansa, adalah acara mewah dan berkelas yang menyenangkan dan romantis, tapi menyenangkan dan romantisnya tergantung orang-orangnya juga sih... /"PESTA DANSA RAIMON!"/"Palingan dia lagi datang bulan..."/"Tapi... akan lebih cocok jika kau memakai gaun."/ Satu fict nista lagi untuk fandom IE XD *dor
1. Chapter 1

"... Jadi, begitulah..." ucap Endou mengakhiri penjelasannya pada anak-anak labil bertampang imut di hadapannya. Entah pelatih ber-_headbang_ –eh, ber-_headband_ itu habis menjelaskan apa barusan.

Murid-murid Raimon, tepatnya anggota klub sepakbola Raimon bertukar pandang. Berusaha mencerna baik-baik penjelasan pelatih mereka itu.

"Tapi, _Kantoku_, apa tidak apa-apa? Rencanamu itu 'kan agak berlebihan..." kata Kurama agak ragu.

"Tidak kok, kita sudah minta ijin dengan Pak Kepala sekolah. Dan Beliau mendukung _acara_ ini!" jelas Haruna dengan semangat.

"Baiklah... jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Kariya, yang tampaknya juga rada keberatan dengan _acara_ aneh yang akan diselenggarakan sekolahnya itu.

Haruna mengambil sebuah kotak dan membawanya pada Endou. Endou pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah benda dari sana.

"Yosh, selanjutnya kalian sebarkan undangan ini!"

Begitu melihat undangan yang dipegang pelatih mereka, anak-anak Raimon itu langsung menampilkan(?) reaksi alay dan lebay yang berbeda-beda, ada yang kesenangan sampai muncul bintang di mata dan _background_ bunga-bunga yang datang dari kuburan. Ada juga yang merinding disko, serta cengo di tempat dengan mulut mangap. Bahkan ada yang kejang-kejang.

Tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti Pelatih mereka yang diyakini keracunan itu sampai mengusulkan acara beginian. Dan mereka pasrah, lalu mulai menyebarkan undangan-undangan itu pada orang-orang yang dianggap penting di luar sekolah. Untuk murid sekolah mereka akan tau melalui pengumuman, dan mungkin reaksi mereka akan berbeda 180 derajat dari reaksi alay anggota sepakbola Raimon.

Ya, tentu saja...

Sebabnya...

* * *

Disclaimers: **IE/GO/CS/Galaxy** selamanya milik **Level-5**, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara untuk fic ini

Rate: **K+** jadi aman kan? *plakk

Genre: **Humor, parody**, (sangat) sedikit **romance**, **Frienship, kegilaan, kelabilan, kesintingan** *plakk* (itu bukan genre woy!)

Character: Disini ada banyak chara, yang dari **InaIre** sampe **InaGyara** XD

WARNING!: Tuh kan, ada warningnya *plakk* Well, peringatan, di fic ini: Chara sangat sangat dan sangaaaaattttt OOC! Typo berhamburan macam tugas alay Author, SHOUNEN-AI, nista, gila, sinting, labil, gaje, nggak jelas asal-usulnya, ide didapat dari mimpi Author(he?) delelelelel(?)

Singkatnya saya mau bilang,

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca dan balik sono.**

Masih nekat? Yaudah, saya nggak tanggung jawab kalo nanti terserang penyakit gaje *plangg*

.

.

.

**Inazuma Dance Party!**

_Siapkan dirimu untuk pesta dansa yang penuh dengan ketidakwarasan!_

* * *

"Ah, melelahkan sekali..."

"Iya, mana hari ini panas banget... aduh..."

"Yo-yosh... kita istirahat dulu..."

"Aye, kapten..."

Dengan itu, sebelas anggota Shinsei Inazuma Japan itu berjalan menuju _bench_ dengan langkah lunggang-langgang yang sangat tidak elit.

"_Minna_! Silahkan ambil minumannya!" seru Aoi sambil membawa nampan berisi botol minuman. "Are, kok kalian kelihatan lesu gitu? Kenapa? Ada masalah? Sakit perut? Sakit kepala? Diare? Datang bulan? Datang matahari? Kalo iya kalian mesti minum obat, aku ada obat buat segala penyakit, juga bisa buat ngebunuh nyamuk, serangga, kecewa –eh, kecoa, dan binatang lainnya, ah, manusia juga. Mau kuambilkan?" tanya Aoi yang rupanya ketularan kesintingan Author. Tenma dkk langsung _specchless_ dengan tawaran nggak waras Aoi.

"Sorano-_san_... jangan ngaco ah, otak kami dah panas, jangan dibuat tambah panas lagi dengan pertanyaan anehmu..." ujar Manabe yang sudah lembek di tanah. Wajahnya yang bermartabak(?) kini lebih terlihat seperti professor bangkotan.

"Ara Mana-_chan_... mau kudinginkan otak jeniusmu dengan angin cintaku?"

Wajah Manabe yang bangkotan karena kepanasan plus kelelahan itu langsung berubah menjadi horror dalam sekejap begitu mendengar suara yang menyebut namanya dengan sangat tidak elit tadi.

Tidak hanya Manabe, semuanya yang mendengar itu langsung syok di tempat.

"MA-MANA-_CHAN_?!"

"Yup, Mana-_chan_! Bagus 'kan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki, meminta pendapat.

"MINAHO?!"

"Gyaaa! Apa-apaan kau detektif jeruk! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh seperti itu! Dan siapa juga yang mau denganmu! Aku dah punya gebetan tau!" bantah Manabe dengan emosi yang membludak-bludak. Namun sayang omelan disertai hujan asamnya yang eksotis itu tidak mempan pada detektif jeruk aka Minaho.

"Ayolah Mana-_chan_, jangan tsundere gitu~ nanti disamain sama Tsunderugi lho~~"

_JDGEERR!_

Petir yang entah darimana datangnya langsung menyambar Tsurugi saat itu juga.

_Ja-jadi... selama ini aku dianggap sebagai manusia yang tsundere... padahal 'kan aku selalu bersikap wajar dan lebih romantis pada Tenma..._

"Heh, siapa Tsunderugi?" tanya Tenma, yang sepertinya tak tau apa-apa mengenai sifat tsundere Tsurugi.

"Itu loh~ masa Kapten nggak tau, Tsurugi-_kun_..." jawab Nozaki sambil menunjuk Tsurugi.

Tenma berpikir. "Masa sih, Tsurugi tsundere... menurutku nggak tuh..."

Tsurugi bernafas lega. _Huh, syukurlah Tenma tidak menganggapku tsundere..._

"... tapi aku yakin kalau Tsurugi itu yandere! Sangat yakin! Soalnya mukanya itu kayak alien!"

_JDEGEEERRR!_

Petir yang lebih ganas kembali menyambar Tsurugi. _Jadi, Tenma menganggapku sebagai alien... Tenma, apa salahku padamu...?_

"Hee... apa hubungannya muka alien sama yandere?" Matatagi kebingungan.

"Habisnya 'kan, yandere itu seram, nah... muka alien juga seram 'kan? Jadi menurutku pas aja!"

Semuanya mengangguk. Mengerti.

_JDGEERR! JDGEEEERRRRR!_ Habislah Tsurugi. _Seram... jadi bagi Tenma aku ini seram... tamatlah aku..._

"Tapi Kapten, setan, bajak laut, sama muka Kuroiwa-_kantoku_ juga serem lho~" tambah Tetsukado.

Sayang sekali, Tsurugi sudah pergi ke alam lain dan tidak bisa mendengar ucapan keramat Tetsukado.

Tenma berpikir lagi. "Iya sih... tapi itu nggak cocok sama _image_ Tsurugi... dia terlalu keren..."

Tsurugi kembali ke dunia nyata. Ternyata Tenma masih menganggapnya keren. Oke, saatnya pasang muka _cool_.

"Keren? Masa sih?" tanya Kusaka, ragu.

"Perasaan masih kerenan gue deh..." tanggap Ibuki.

"Tentu saja Tsurugi keren! Bagiku dia makhluk paling keren..."

Tsurugi makin bangga. _Aiih, Tenma, kamu tau aja aa Kyou ini keren abis! Aaa, Ten-chaaan~~_

"... terutama di kalangan para alien yandere! Dia yang paling keren!"

_JLEB! JDGEEEERRRRR!_ Pedang Lancelot dan sebuah petir super gede langsung membuat Tsurugi kiamat.

_Tep..._ Baru saja Tsurugi ingin bangkit untuk pundung di kamar mandi, sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Shindou.

"Sabar Tsurugi... aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi sabarlah... aku yakin Tenma hanya bercanda, jangan dimasukkan ke hati..." ujar laki-laki berambut cokelat keabuan itu dengan _dramatis_, saking dramatisnya sampai-sampai ada cahaya dadakan yang menerpanya. Tsurugi sampai cengo melihatnya.

"Anak-anak! Kalian mendapat undangan!" teriak Bibi Kamata dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, sambil berjalan menghampiri Tenma dkk. Sontak, anak-anak SIJ itu menghentikan aktifitas nggak waras mereka.

"Undangan?" gumam si kecil Morimura.

"Undangan apa?" tanya Tenma yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal. Dan Tsurugi juga sudah kelihatan lebih baik, berkat hiburan dari Shindou.

"Entahlah, dua anak yang memberikan ini padaku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal undagan ini," jawab Bibi Kamata seadanya sambil menyerahkan undangan itu pada Tenma. "Ja, Bibi mau memasak dulu," pamitnya sambil berjalan kembali ke asrama.

Semuanya memandang bingung dan penasaran ke arah undangan yang dipegang Tenma. kira-kira apa isi undangan itu? Apakah itu surat tantangan? Tidak, tidak mungkin itu surat tantangan. Surat tantangan tidak mungkin berhias-hias seperti itu.

Lalu apa?

"Tenma, cepat buka," suruh Aoi antusias.

"Iya, siapa tau itu undangan pernikahan atau pesta," tambah Nozaki tak kalah antusias.

"Dasar anak perempuan... mikirnya pesta mulu..." komentar Tetsukado langsung mendapat hadiah _glare_ gratis dari dua gadis yang bersangkutan.

"Apa itu masalah?" tanya mereka serempak. Menatap Tetsukado dengan wajah yang gelap dan mata merah menyala yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ti-tidak, kok..." Tetsukado menyerah, daripada ia harus diterkam oleh mereka, lebih baik setujui saja. Dan begitu dua gadis itu berhenti menatapnya...

_Tsurugi memang kelihatan yandere, tapi menurutku ini yang disebut yandere sebenarnya... _

Dan semuanya kembali pada masalah yandere yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ada habisnya...

Tenma mulai membuka undangan itu, lalu ia dan anggota lain membacanya dengan cermat...

"A-apa?!"

"... Jadi ini..."

"... Undangan..."

"PESTA DANSA RAIMON?!"

* * *

Sekarang, di SMP Raimon, anggota klub sepakbola sedang mempersiapkan acara pesta dansa besok malam. Ya, acara ini memang terdengar menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk sebagian anggota sepakbola Raimon.

Hanya sebagian lho ya, nggak semuanya.

Ya, alasannya mungkin sudah jelas...

Karena tidak adanya sistem _seme_ dan _uke_ dalam pesta dansa, adanya hanya laki-laki dan perempuan. Itu saja.

Jadi yah... karena kebanyakan Raimon Eleven itu anak-anak homo, mereka tidak bisa menikmati sepenuhnya pesta dansa ini. Ah, takdir sungguh kejam...

"Ah... kenapa aku harus ikut terlibat membuat persiapan acara ini... padahal 'kan aku nggak ada niat buat ikut!" keluh Kariya yang sedang mengelap meja dengan sangat tidak ikhlasnya.

"Kariya-_kun_, sabar ya... aku juga nggak niat ikut... tapi aku punya perasaan kalo pesta besok malam pasti seru, percayalah..." hibur Hikaru. Entah bohong atau tidak tentang perasaannya, yang jelas tujuannya cuman mendiamkan Kariya dari keluhannya yang sudah berjalan _non-stop_ selama satu jam.

"Mau seru, heboh, rame, gila, sinting, nggak waras, apa aja lah! Yang jelas aku kagak niat buat menghadiri ni pesta nggak jelas! Dan aku nggak mau terlibat dalam ni persiapan! Huwaaa! Papa, Mama... tolong~! Heleeeeepppp-Meeeeeee –"

_CTAAKK!_

Sebelum Kariya sempat menyelesaikan keluhannya –yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir– , sebuah sepatu langsung mendarat dengan mulus tepat di kepalanya. Sakit, tentu saja.

"Ouww! Siapa sih yang melempar sepatu olahraga ke arahku?! Sakit ta –"

"Woi Kariya! Kau bisa diam tidak, hah?! Aku pusing mendengar suara cemprengmu itu selama satu jam _non-stop_! Kau pikir itu mudah hah! Itu membuat kepalaku makin pusing tau! Dan lagi aku kehabisan obat sakit kepala! Semuanya dipakai oleh Sangoku-_san_ dan Kurumada-_san_! Mereka bilang mereka juga pusing karena kau dan keluhan tak bermutumu! Tak bisakah kau diam satu menit saja? Atau aku harus pakai cara lain yaitu kekerasan! Kau ini, untung hari ini aku baik, kalau tidak, mulut berisikmu itu pasti sudah berciuman dengan sepatu super bau Amagi-_san_ sama _headband kantoku_ yang sudah sepuluh tahu nggak dicuci tau! Sekarang diam!"

_Sialan, demi banci sumur bor yang ngejar Author kemaren, kesambet apa Kirino-senpai sampe marah-marah begini? Salah makan kali dia ya, mana serem banget marahnya, lebih serem dari Mama ama Abang Haruya... hii...!_

Sepertinya bukan hanya Kariya yang ketakutan, lainnya yang berada di sekitar Kirino juga terdiam, tidak menyangka kalau defender yang biasanya berwajah serius itu bisa semengerikan ini kalau marah. Dan lagi, marahnya sampai hampir melewati batas normal seperti itu.

Setelah Kirino agak menjauh, baru mereka berani komentar.

"Kirino-_senpai_ serem banget..." ucap Hikaru.

"Un, aku juga baru tau dia bisa semengerikan itu kalau marah..." tambah Kurama.

"Iya, dia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Kira-kira kenapa ya?" tanya Ichino.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada masalah pribadi..." sahut Aoyama.

Tak lama, mereka kembali diam. Sampai Kariya memecah keheningan dengan sebuah kalimat pembawa bencana.

"Palingan dia lagi datang bulan..."

**SIIIIINGGG~~**

Hening sementara.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DA-DATANG BULAN! ASTAGAA! MUNGKIN KAMU ADA BENARNYA KARIYA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! PE-PERUTKU, AHAHAHAHA!"

"ADUH KARIYA! ABIS DIMARAHI MASIH BERANI KAU BILANG BEGITU! TA-TAPI... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan begitulah, tawa semuanya pun pecah.

Kariya hanya pasang muka jahil seperti biasa. "Yah, emangnya apalagi yang bisa buat _mood_ tiba-tiba berubah jadi singa gagal kawin gitu, kan cuman datang bulan –"

Ucapan Kariya terhenti saat sebuah aura mistis muncul di sekitar mereka. Sangat misterius.

"A-aura apa, i-ini... me-mengerikan..."

"A-ah... auranya mistis banget... ka-kayak aura Mbak Kunti yang mau pergi ke dukun... hii...!"

"Iya... benar-benar misterius dan mirip aura banci odong-odong nyanyi solo di atas genteng..."

"Ah... sangat mistis dan misterius, ya? Dan apa kau bilang sebelum sebelum sebelum dan sebelumnya tadi, hah?"

Dengan _slowmotion_ dan gerakan patah-patah, Kariya dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan dijumpailah penampakan setan kecebur got.

Kariya tersenyum canggung, "Ma-maksudnya, terang bulan, se-_senpai_ mau terang bulan?" tanya anak itu berusaha tersenyum ramah, namun justru lebih mirip senyuman orang gila kelindes mikrolet.

"Jangan berusaha membohongiku, juniorku sayang~" Kirino tersenyum manis ke arah Kariya. Tapi bagi Kariya senyum manis itu lebih mirip senyuman membunuh. Bahkan lebih buruk.

"A-am-ampun... _senpai_..." hanya kata nista itu yang keluar dari mulut Kariya begitu Kirino semakin dekat padanya.

Senyum Kirino makin menjadi. Entah lebih mirip senyuman psikopat, nenek sihir, badut hanyut, atau alien yandere. Kariya tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Tidak ada ampun sebelum kau merasakan ini!" teriak Kirino sambil memperlihatkan ... sebuah _headband oranye_. Yang diperkirakan adalah milik Endou.

Kariya, yang sudah ketakutan tingkat _Naudzubillah_, hanya bisa gemetaran ekstrim di tempat. _Aduh.. mati aku... Papa Mamaku tak tau lagi... gimana nih~ dihukum pake headband kantoku yang nggak dicuci sepuluh tahun lagi... mending gue nyium kaki Mama gue sampe 'To Be Countinued di Akhirat' ! Huwaaaa! Toloooongg!_

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

**_BRAKK! JDHUAKK! PLANGG! DUAK!_**

Tamatlah riwayat Kariya. Dan akan berlanjut di Akhirat...

* * *

"Ah... dimana ya, _headband_-ku... perasaan tadi kuletakkan disini deh..." gumam Endou sambil mencari-cari _headband_-nya di dalam tas sampai ke lubang toilet. Namun, belum juga ditemukannya benda keramatnya itu.

"Huwee~ kemana tu _headband_...? kalo sampe hilang aku bisa dikutuk Kakek jadi batu sambil nungging, aduh..." keluh Endou masih sambil terus mencari. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ramalan dan tanpa firasat alay, ia melihat sebuah _benda_ berwarna oranye di depan kamar mandi.

"Ah! Itu dia _headband_-ku! Aaaa~ kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu belahan jiwaku~~" seru Endou sambil memasang _sesuatu_ yang masih disensor itu di kepalanya.

"Yosh! Saatnya melihat pekerjaan anak didikku tercinta!"

Lalu, Endou pun keluar dari tempat antah berantahnya menuju ruangan tempat diselenggarakan Pesta Dansa Nista.

Namun anehnya, setiap orang yang melihat Endou menahan tawa, dan begitu dilewati pria mantan _GoalKeeper_ Raimon itu, mereka langsung pingsan.

Apakah itu kutukan karena menertawakan Endou?

Entahlah~

.

.

.

Sekarang, keadaaan Kariya sudah benar-benar sangat nista, bayangkan saja, ia disumpel Kirino dengan _headband_ Endou, ditambah lagi Kariya di-_headbang_-kan dengan paksa ke dinding terdekat, alasannya, karena Kirino bingung yang mana _headband_ dan _headbang_, jadi dia melakukan keduanya untuk menghukum Kariya. Alhasil, Kariya langsung diare berat dan benjol-benjol. Ini adalah salah satu contoh agar kita tidak sembarangan ngomong.

"Sudah selesai... hmph, lain kali kalau kau mengataiku sembarangan, aku tidak akan segan menghukummu lebih berat dari yang sebelum sebelum sebelum dan sebelumnya!" ujar Kirino yang nampaknya ketularan virus Pangeran Charles.

"Oh iya Kirino, kau datang tidak ke pesta besok malam?" tanya Kurama. Berusaha menenangkan Kirino.

"Hm... kayaknya nggak... nanti aku bisa diserbu cowok hidung belang..." jawab Kirino, kembali dengan muka serius seperti biasanya.

"Yah... kamu yakin? Shindou juga datang lho~" goda Ichino.

"AKU DATANG!"

Begitu melihat semangat Kirino, masing-masing dari mereka punya pikiran tak lulus sensor.

_Pas denger nama Shindou langsung semangat ni cewek jejadian..._

_Palingan baru sampe pintu masuk dia diserbu duluan sebelum ketemu Shindou..._

_Aduh... kok aku kangen sama Minamisawa-san ya... dia dateng juga nggak ya... ah, moga aja dateng!_

_Etto... Shindou-senpai itu siapa ya... perasaan pernah dengar namanya..._

Kariya, yang baru kembali dari toilet, segera bergabung di pembicaraan itu.

"Kirino-_senpai_ kebanyakan ngayal ah... palingan Shindou-_senpai_ dah selingkuh..." ucapnya dengan santai...

...dan kita tahu kalau itu adalah kalimat pembawa bencanaV2

"MIXI TRANS, JEANNE! LA FLAMME!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EMAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

* * *

Berbeda dengan anggota Raimon yang ribut-ributan, para anggota SIJ sekarang justru sedang sibuk memilih pakaian di Mall. Ya, setelah konsultasi dengan Kuroiwa-_kantoku_, mereka memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

Dimulai dengan memilih pakaian di Mall terdekat.

"Tetsukado, bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" tanya Ibuki setelah keluar dari ruang ganti dengan _tuxedo._ Tetsukado, yang diminta untuk menilai, menatap baik-baik Ibuki.

"Bagus, cocok," katanya. "Apalagi dengan tinggi badanmu, kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan _tuxedo_ itu."

Puas dengan penilaian Tetsukado, Ibuki tersenyum bangga. Lalu beralih ke Shindou.

"Bagaimana Shindou? Aku hebat 'kan, dengan _tuxedo_ ini?"

Shindou diam sejenak, memperhatikan penampilan Ibuki dari leher sampai kaki. Wajah? ah, Shindou sengaja melewatkan wajah Ibuki yang memasang senyum berdiameter kelewat maksimal, dan senyuman kelewat normal itu terlihat mirip dengan _Kuchisake-Onna_ yang baru sikat gigi dengan p*ps*d*nt. Atau mungkin dalam kasus ini, Kuchisake-Ibuki.

"Cocok, ganteng, keren... benar-benar cocok..."

Mendengar ucapan Shindou, Ibuki makin bangga. Sangat bangga, melebihi kebanggaan memenangkan perlombaan basket tingkat Nasional. Tentu saja, Shindou, yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, kali ini memujinya!

_Astajim Mami! Shindou memujiku! Mimpi apa gue kemarin! Ah, gue ingat! kemarin gue mimpi kecebur toilet. Terus gue langsung terbangun karena tu mimpi gaje, lalu tiba-tiba pingin pergi ke toilet. Tapi, baru saja sampai, gue langsung terpeleset sabun yang nongkrong disana kemudian terjatuh ke arah tisu toilet, lalu entah dengan jurus apa, Rassenggan, Sharinggan, Kagebunshin, Karyuu no Tekken, Susano'o, tu tisu toilet ngelilit gue sampai gue terjatuh ke dalam toilet dengan posisi dan penampilan siap dimasukkan ke liang lahat. Ah, mungkin tu pertanda Shindou bakal muji gue kali ya... ah, kalo gitu gue harus sering-sering mimpi ama ngerjain tu insiden!_

"Tapi..."

Ibuki kembali ke dunia nyata saat Shindou akan mengucapkan kalimat lain padanya.

"... akan lebih cocok jika kau memakai gaun."

Dalam sekejap. Wajah Ibuki memerah. Panas.

_Wha-what! Shi-Shindou bilang gue lebih cocok pake gaun? Kyaaaa! Aduh, iya deh, gue rela pake gaun demi lo Shin! Aaaaaa~_

"... terus dimasukkin ke dalam peti mati, kemudian ke dalam kubur."

Sepertinya mimpi dan insiden tidak waras Ibuki memang pertanda akan dipuji Shindou.

.

.

.

"Yosh, baju sudah, sepatu juga sudah, aksesoris juga... punyaku sudah lengkap, bagaimana denganmu, Aoi?" tanya Sakura setelah mengecek belanjaannya.

"Aku juga sudah semua," jawab Aoi.

"Jaa, kalau begitu ayo ke kasir,"

"Tunggu, kita belum tanya Konoha-_chan_," cegat Aoi membuat Sakura yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir terhenti. Lalu gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh ke arah Konoha yang baru kembali dari tumpukkan pakaian, tapi ia tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Konoha-_chan_, kau belum memilih baju?" tanya Aoi.

"Be-belum..." jawab gadis yang bertubuh pendek itu.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Sakura juga.

Konoha, dengan wajah merah karena malu, menjawab –dengan malu juga. "Um... ano... soalnya... tidak ada baju yang ukurannya pas denganku..."

Sejenak, Sakura dan Aoi berpikir, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan. Sepertinya dua gadis itu mendapat sebuah ide bagus. Mungkin.

"Baiklah, kalau disini tidak ada yang pas, kita ke _bagian_ lain saja! Ayo!" seru Sakura, semangat.

"Ano... bagian lain itu, apa?" tanya Konoha bingung.

"Itu lho..." Aoi menunjuk sebuah spanduk yang memberitahukan bagian untuk pakaian.

Raut wajah Konoha menjadi horror. "E-EEEHH?!"

"Jaa, ayo kesana! Nanti kita kehabisan gaun yang imut!" ujar Sakura sambil melangkah menuju _bagian pakaian_ yang dimaksud. Disusul Aoi.

Sementara Konoha, pundung di samping meja tempat bertumpuknya pakaian.

"Lho, Morimura? Kenapa kamu pundung gitu?" tanya seseorang yang tak sengaja menemukan anak hilang. Kusaka.

"Ku-Kusaka-_kun_... itu... ano... Aoi dan Sakura..."

"Sorano dan Nozaki? Kenapa, apa mereka menyakitimu? Tenang saja, akan kuhajar mereka!"

"Bu-bukan begitu... hanya saja..."

"Ya?"

"Mereka mengiraku bayi... tadi mereka mengajakku mencari pakaian di 'bagian bayi'..."

.

.

.

"Hm.. kayaknya nggak cocok deh, ini juga ah... ini... kebanyakan renda...! Ah, model yang gimana sih yang cocok...?" umpat Tsurugi yang sibuk memilih **gaun** dengan berbagai macam model. Apa ada yang salah dengan otak alien yandere satu ini?

"Ah, sepertinya ini cocok! Aaa~ cocok bangeeettt~!" seru Tsurugi sambil mengangkat sebuah gaun _oranye_ sepanjang lutut dengan tali untuk dikaitkan di leher. Ya, sepertinya memang benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan si tsundere satu ini, atau mungkin emang sudah tidak beres dari awal ya...

"Yosh, sudah keren," Manabe bergumam penuh kebanggaan dan martabat saat melihat dirinya yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam di cermin. Kemudian, anak laki-laki bersurai lavender itu keluar dari ruang ganti, untuk meminta pendapat dari orang lain. Tepatnya, orang yang menunggunya.

"Aku sudah selesai, bagaimana penampilanku, Tsurugi-_kun_ –_WHAT_?! DEMI CELANA DALAM DEWI FORTUNA! TSURUGI-_KUN_! Ka-kamu –" wajah Manabe yang penuh kebanggaan itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah abang bangkotan yang sangat eksotis.

Tsurugi, yang mendengar teriakan serupa kucing kecekek, menoleh. "Are, ada apa, Manabe?" tanyanya dengan frontal.

"Tsu-Tsuru-rururu-gugi-ku-kunti –eh, Tsu-TsurUKE ah, Tsurugi-_kun_... i-itu... kok kamu megang gaun perempuan... a-aku kira kamu itu _seme_ tulen..." kata Manabe terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Tsurugi yang sedang memasukkan gaun pilihannya ke dalam plastik.

Panik. Tsurugi panik karena tertangkap basah telah membeli gaun. Kalau anggota lain sampai tahu. Harus diletakkan di mana mukanya? (Author: Ane sarankan ditaro di tong sampah *plakk* *minggat lu*)

"Astaga Tsuyandere-kun-ti! Aku benar-benar nggak nyangka kamu suka beli pakaian begituan! Buat apa sih? Buat pacar? Tapi 'kan aku denger kamu _homo_! Lah, terus buat apa tu gaun? Jangan bilang kamu suka makai tu gaun kalo lagi bosan, hah, Tsurugi-_kun_!? Jawab aku Tsurugi~ kuuuumoooohoooonnn~ jaaaaawwaaaaabbblaaaaaa –ppffttt!"

"DIAM KAU MANIAK MATEMATIKA! MENDING LU BANTUIN AUTHOR NYELESAI PR MATIMATIANNYA SANA! JANGAN GANGGU GUE! INI URUSAN GUE! LU KAGAK PERLU TAU! DAN AWAS LO KALO BILANG MACAM-MACAM SAMA YANG LAIN! GUE GANTUNG LO DI TIANG BENDERA!" ancam Tsurugi setelah menyumpel mulut Manabe dengan sebuah boxer.

Manabe mendengus kesal sambil melepaskan boxer yang sedang _stay on_ di mulutnya. "Fuih! Cuih! Iya iya, nggak bakal kuberitahu, cuih! _Btw_, ni boxer siapa sih? Jangan bilang kamu sembarangan mengambil boxer yang dijual disini?"

Amarah dan kepanikan Tsurugi sedikit mereda. "Bukan, boxer itu tadi ada di jemuran asrama, terus nyangkut di buntutku..."

"Jemuran di asrama? Tapi, punya siapa?"

"Punya Minaho."

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

"UUUAAAAAPHAAAAA?! PUNYA SI DETEKTIF JERUK ITU? NAJEEEES TARARARARA TIRIRIRIIIIII! LO BOLEH NYUMPEL GUE PAKE PEL ATO APAPUN YANG LO DAPET! TAPI SEUMUR HIDUP GUE NGGAK IKHLAS DISUMPELIN AMA BOXER MINAHO! KAGAAAAAKKK BAKALAAAAAN IKHLAAAAASS!"

"Mana-_chaaan_! Kau memanggilku sayang~?"

_Suara itu... suara yang mirip elang melahirkan itu... gawat!_

Dengan _slowmotion_ ditambah musik menegangkan yang entah darimana datangnya, Manabe menoleh, dan... dugaannya benar! terlihat Minaho yang berlari ke arahnya sambil mengangkat sebuah gaun.

"Mana-_chaaan_! Aku sudah memilihkan gaun untukmu! Ayo dicobaaa!"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau pakai gaun! SEUMUR HIDUP TIDAAAK! NANTI AKU NGGAK BISA NGAJAK NOZAKI-_SAN_ DANSA!" bantah Manabe dengan kepanikan tiada tara, tentu saja... memangnya siapa laki-laki normal (maksudnya bukan homo) yang mau pakai gaun? Ayolah, kalaupun Manabe itu homo, dia nggak pernah sudi pakai gaun.

Walaupun tampangnya itu tampang _uke_.

"GYAAAAAAA! BERHENTI MENGEJARKU DETEKTIF SINTING!"

Daripada harus berakhir dengan gaun yang sangat tidak elit, Manabe lebih memilih lari. Dan tentu saja Minaho mengejarnya. Semua orang yang melihat mereka hanya _sweatdrop_ dan _specchless_, bahkan ada petugas yang berpikir kalau mereka adalah anak abnormal yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa setempat, akhirnya mengejar mereka.

Tsurugi, tanpa belas kasihan, dan sama sekali tak peduli, tepatnya, menganggap kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi, dengan santai kembali memilih-milih pakaian, tepatnya _tuxedo_.

"Yo, Tsurugi! Kau masih memilih ya?"

Suara itu sontak membuat Tsurugi berbalik, walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu tanpa harus melihat. Tapi kalau tidak melihat sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mencuci matanya.

"Iya, kau sudah selesai memilih, Tenma?"

Tenma tersenyum, "Sudah!"

"Oh ya, tadi kau lihat Minaho tidak?" tanya Matatagi yang kebetulan bersama Tenma.

"Minaho?"

"Iya Tsurugi, tadi Minaho tiba-tiba lari seperti kesambet alien gitu? Jadi kami kesini karena kupikir hanya kau yang punya aura alien yang bisa menarik orang untuk mendatangimu seperti itu... –lho, Tsurugi? Kok tiba-tiba pundung sih?"

_Tenma... apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak menganggapku alien lagi...? _

"Tapi kelihatannya dia memang tidak kemari deh, Kapten..." kata Matatagi setelah melihat-lihat sekitar untuk menemukan Minaho.

"Begitu ya... _ja_, apa ada orang lain yang memiliki aura alien?"

"Entahlah... tapi bukan berarti Minaho lari gitu karena tarikan alien... bisa jadi karena ia mengejar perempuan, tadi kan ia membawa gaun..."

"Perempuan ya? Hm... mungkin Minaho tidak sengaja melihat 'seseorang' yang disukainya lalu cepat-cepat mencari gaun untuk orang itu, lalu setelah dapat, ia langsung berlari mengejarnya..."

"Tapi siapa?"

"Hmm... kupikir... Sakura, mungkin..."

"Oh..."

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

"WHAAATT! JADI SI MINAHO JUGA NGINCER SAKURA! SIALAN LU DETEKTIF JERUK NGGAK JADI! LU BILANG MAU BANTUIN GUE PDKT AMA SAKURA! TERNYATA LU MALAH NGEBET DIA JUGA! DASAR SIALAN! AWAS LO MINAHO! GUE SERANG PAKE _PARKOUR ATACK_ LO!"

Dengan itu, Matatagi menyusul kejar-kejaran tidak waras antara Manabe dan Minaho. Menyisakan Tenma yang kebingungan dan Tsurugi yang masih pundung.

* * *

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yo Minnaaa~~~ bagaimana kabarnya? Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama nggak buat fic XD tapi sekali bebas dari tugas sementara, dan nyoba ngelanjutin fic saya, eh, taunya yang jadi malah fic kayak gini ==u soal ide, dah saya bilangin di warning, ni ide berasal dari mimpi gaje saya, jadi pagi minggu kemaren langsung ngakak abis bangun tidur gegara mimpi chara IE yang lagi dansa X"DD

Yeah... seperti biasa ada banyak chara yang dinistakan dan di OOC-kan demi kepentingan cerita ini XD *dihajar* well... sebenarnya saya mau buat oneshoot, tapi karena saya pikir dah kepanjangan... yaudah, sampe sini dulu X3 *duak* ah.. rencananya fic ini cuman bakal ada dua chapter, dan sepertinya chap dua akan lebih nista lagi XD *dor*

Ehem, saya mau curcol dikit... sebenarnya ini niat aslinya mau bikin fic lemonehem buat TakuRan days kemaren... tapi apa boleh buat, beras sudah menjadi nasi goreng... dan hari TakuRan pun sudah terlewat karena saya buatnya super lelet... jadi yaudah lah... di tengah keputusasaan alay saya, saya malah keinget mimpi nggak waras saya hari minggu kemaren, dan jadilah fic ini! ya.. anggap aja ni fic buat semua pair, dari yang InaIre sampe InaGyara, karena di chap mendatang bakal ada banyak pair XDD tapi masalahnya terlepas dari kata mesra ._. *plangg*

Okeh.. segitu dulu curcol gaje saya, dan saya mau kembali bergulat sama hafalan dan PR mtk *nyeret Manabe*

Semua pendapat, kritik, saran, maupun kesan dari _readers-sama, _saya terima dengan senang hati =3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: **IE/GO/CS/Galaxy** selamanya milik **Level-5**, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara untuk fic ini

Rate: Naek jadi** T -,-**

Genre: **Humor, parody**, (sangat) sedikit **romance**, **Frienship.**

Character: Di sini ada banyak chara, yang dari **InaIre** sampe **InaGyara** XD

WARNING!: Tuh kan, ada warningnya *plakk* Well, peringatan, di fic ini: Chara sangat sangat dan sangaaaaattttt OOOC! Typo berhamburan macam tugas alay Author, SHOUNEN-AI, nista, gila, sinting, labil, gaje, nggak jelas asal usulnya, ide didapat dari mimpi Author(he?) mengandung unsur perselingkuhan gaje, delelelelel(?)

Singkatnya saya mau bilang,

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca dan balik sono.**

Masih nekat? Yaudah, saya nggak tanggung jawab kalo nanti terserang penyakit gaje *plangg*

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Inazuma Dance Party!**

_Siapkan dirimu untuk pesta dansa yang penuh dengan ketidakwarasan!_

* * *

"Aaah! Akhirnya selesai juga..." Kariya Masaki, anak laki-laki dengan dua wajah itu tepar dengan dramatis, wajahnya yang sudah berhias keringat terlihat sangat nista. Terbaring di tengah ruangan besar tempat diselenggarakannya pesta aneh.

"Lelahnya... aku tidak pernah selelah ini sebelumnya..." kata Shinsuke, yang entah kapan bergabung dengan mereka. Mungkin setelah insiden kebakaran Kariya. Ya, ini mungkin menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan, entahlah... sebenarnya mempersiapkan acara seperti ini menyenangkan dan melelahkan. Tapi dalam kasus ini, mungkin karena tidak ikhlas, jadi yah...

"Huh... rasanya seperti menghancurkan harga diri..." ucap Kurama. Ingin sekali rasanya striker satu itu menginjak harga diri orang yang telah membuat mereka begini.

"Yo murid-muridku tercinta! Wah... kalian melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik...! Makin sayang aja sama kalian!"

Panjang umur! Orang yang pengen diinjak harga dirinya langsung datang.

"Uh... dasar _kantoku_, kau membuat kami kelelahan tau! Sekarang –"

"_KANTOKUU_! APA-APAAN DENGAN TUGAS ALAY YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA KAMI INI!? SUDAH TAU KAMI NGGAK NIAT DARI AWAL BUAT NGADAIN NI PESTA NGGAK JELAS MALAH DISURUH! DASAR PELATIH KAGAK BENER! EMANG BENER KATA GOUENJI-_SAN_ KALO _KANTOKU_ ITU KAKEK DARI SETAN ALAY! ADUUUH, KAGAK NGERTI AKU SAMA PELATIH NI SATU! AARRGGHH! MENDING GUE PULANG AH!"

Semuanya, langsung cengo di tempat ditambah _sweatdrop_ sambil memandang punggung Kirino yang makin menjauh setelah memarahi mereka tadi.

"Are, kok dia tiba-tiba jadi marah-marah kayak belut kesurupan gitu?" Endou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apa dia ada masalah ya...? Tidak biasanya marah seperti ini..."

"Nggak kok, Endou-_kantoku_, Kirino-_senpai_ cuman lagi datang bulan..." jawab Kariya.

Endou manggut-manggut mengerti tanpa memikirkan fakta kalau Kirino itu laki-laki. Lalu ia menatap Kariya, "Lho, Kariya, kenapa kamu gosong gitu?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Kariya tersentuh, ia mulai memasuki unyu form, bintang, bunga bahkan gelembung-gelembung menghiasinya.

_Hiks... akhirnya ada juga yang bertanya tentang keadaanku yang mengenaskan ini~ aaaaa~ walaupun kantoku itu orang nggak bener dan blasteran dukun bermuka arwana, tapi aku tetep sayang kantoku~~ _

"Aduh, Kariya, kamu tambah nista aja, udah muka kayak ayam rabies kelindes truk, boncel, gosong, bau boxer gosong, hidup lagi... kasihan banget kamu nak... lebih kasihan lagi mantan _seme_ gue yang ke... 5, Hirotongkol, punya anak kayak elu... hadeh... ternyata nasib mantan gue semua nggak ada yang bener..."

_JDHUUUAAAAARRRRR!_

Walaupun sudah tersambar petir berkekuatan super dan dapat membunuh orang seketika, Kariya masih dalam unyu form dengan sangat imutnya, entahlah, mungkin kata-kata terkutuk pelatihnya itu tidak masuk telinganya. Atau mungkin gagal diproses otak.

"DASAR PELATIH SINTIIIINGGG! SETAAANNNN! IBLIIIIIISSSSSSS! KEPALA SEMPAAAKKKKK! MUKA ODONG-ODONG! SARAAAAAPPPP!"

Kurama, Shinsuke, Ichino, Aoyama dan Endou merinding seketika. Melihat Kariya yang marah seperti itu, muka unyunya tadi langsung berubah menjadi ikan lele gagal lahir. Sangat menyeramkan.

"Ma-maaf, Ka-Kariya... hehe, a-aku tidak bermaksud ngatain kamu gitu kok..."

"NGGAK ADA KATA MAAF BUAT PELATIH BEJAT KAYAK ELU! POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK IKHLAAASSSSS! SELAMANYA NGAAAAAKKKKK IKHLAAAAAASSSSS!"

Bukan merinding lagi, tapi semua yang ada di sekitar sana membeku. Mereka berdoa dalam hati agar Kariya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan omelannya.

Kariya mengambil _headband_ Endou yang tadi sudah dibuangnya ke tong sampah di sampingnya, lalu siap-siap untuk melakukan aksi spektakuler pada Endou dengan sebuah tekad. Tekad yang kuat.

"PAPA CUMAN BUAT MAMAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sudah Kariya, kini Endou yang diikat dengan headbandnya sendiri. Dengan posisi dan yang lebih nista dari Kariya tadi. Benar-benar nista, dan terlalu nista pula untuk dijelaskan. Sementara sang pelaku, Kariya Masaki, segera pulang dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sangat unyu seolah ia ingin secepatnya pulang untuk menceritakan pada Papa-Mamanya kalau ia baru saja menyiksa dukun penyebar aliran sesat.

"...Natsumi... sepertinya Abang akan pulang telat malam ini... ma-maaf, _ananda_... ta-tapi Abang berjanji akan pulang membawakan _make-up_ yang kau pesan... ah, _ananda_..."

Setelah mengucapkan janji terakhir dengan dramatis, Endou langsung pingsan dengan _slowmotion_. Ya, sebenarnya lebih mirip kambing mati karena menabrak semut daripada manusia yang pingsan.

Tapi untunglah Endou masih memiliki murid yang kelihatannya masih bisa membedakan keadaannya. Yang mana mati yang mana pingsan. Ya, mereka pasti tahu kalau Endou hanya pingsan, karena mereka tidak percaya jika pelatih mereka sudah _Innalillah_.

Tentu saja, mereka yakin kalau posisi dan keadaan Endou saat mati, akan lebih nista dari ini.

"Endou-_kantoku_ nista banget ya... pingsan aja nista, apalagi pas matinya... kira-kira gimana ya...?" ujar Hikaru dengan polosnya.

"Hm... aku yakin kalau dia mati pasti akan terlihat seperti kudanil yang mati karena kelelahan memanjat..." jawab Shinsuke dengan riang.

"Ah! Atau mungkin seperti kudanil yang mati setelah bertarung dengan laba-laba?!"

"Un, mungkin saja!"

Menghiraukan Hikaru dan Shinsuke, Aoyama, Ichino dan Kurama kembali menatap Endou, memikirkan cara membawa pelatih mereka dari ruangan ini. Karena, kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat, pasti orang itu akan segera memanggil petugas pemakaman.

"Eh, apa itu yang ada di kepala _kantoku_?" tanya Ichino saat melihat objek mengerikan yang nangkring di kepala pelatihnya itu.

"A-apa? I-itu kan..." Kurama langsung syok.

"Ternyata, Endou-_kantoku_ sudah gila... _nee_, Ichino, ayo kita seret saja ke rumah sakit jiwa, nanti _punya kita_ yang diambilnya terus diletakkan di kepalanya..." ajak Aoyama.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi kalau diseret nanti mukanya jadi tambah hancur dan petugas RSJ bakal ngira kita bawa kuntilanak..."

"Yaudah, pake gerobak aja..."

Kurama, yang masih syok menghiraukan pembicaraan tidak waras Aoyama dan Ichino, lalu mendekati Endou, kemudian berteriak di telinganya.

"ENDOU-_KANTOKUUUU_! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI **CELANA DALAM** DI KEPALAMUUUU?!"

.

.

.

Kidou Yuuto, mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, keliling-keliling di sekitar pintu kamar mandi, memeriksa lubang toilet, dan menguras bak mandi. Tapi benda yang dicarinya belum ketemu.

"Sebenarnya dimana sih, celana dalamku? Perasaan tadi ada di atas tas deh..."

* * *

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

Akhirnya, saat-saat yang SANGAT TIDAK DITUNGGU oleh anak-anak klub sepakbola Raimon sudah tiba. Setelah Sholat Isya(tunggu, sejak kapan chara IE Islam?) gedung sepakbola yang digunakan untuk ruang pesta dansa mulai dipenuhi para undangan...

...termasuk para Inazuma Japan.

"Yo, _minna_, sudah lama ya." Kira Hiroto, menyapa teman-temannya sembari berjalan menghampiri mereka. Juga mempererat genggamannya di tangan jagoan masuk angin –eh. Maksdudnya jagoan tercintanya, Masaki, takut kalau-kalau ANAKNYA itu melarikan diri, pasalnya Kariya sudah menarik-narik tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ah, Hiroto, lama tidak bertemu." Kazemaru Ichirouta menyapa balik. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hiroto tersenyum. "Baik seperti biasa."

"Oi Hiroto, mana Midorikawa?" Fudou Akio menepuk pundak Hiroto.

"Oh, Midorikawa lagi ngurusin Fuusuke ama Haruya," jawab Hiroto, menjelaskan kenapa istri tercintanya belum datang.

"Fuusuke ama Haruya? Emangnya mereka kenapa?" Kidou ikut bertanya.

"Seisi rumah berantakan karena mereka kejar-kejaran, Haruya maksa Fuusuke pake gaun, tapi dia nggak mau..."

"Oh..." Kidou dan Fudou hanya bisa mangap.

Hiroto kembali menoleh pada Kazemaru. "_Nee_, Kazemaru..."

Laki-laki berambut _torqouise_ yang menjadi lawan bicara Hiroto menaikan satu alisnya. "Ya?"

Hiroto menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah, "...kenapa kau pakai gaun?"

Sontak, wajah Kazemaru memerah maksimum. "A-ano, Gouenji-kun yang menyuruhku, katanya kalau aku tidak pakai gaun nanti tidak bisa dansa..." jawabnya malu-malu. Hiroto hanya bisa ber'oh', ia lupa kalau Kazemaru sudah bertunangan dengan Gouenji Shuuya yang sudah lama menggalau karena Endou kawin dengan Natsumi.

Kariya terpesona dengan penampilan Kazemaru, sungguh, ia pikir yang di depannya ini adalah cewek, tapi ternyata Kazemaru Ichirota, salah satu Legenda Inazuma Japan. Ah,Kariya membayangkan jika Mamanya yang memakai gaun... pasti cantik.

"Hm... tapi sekarang dia ke mana ya... Gouenji-_kun_ _tte_...?" tanya Kazemaru sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Gouenji.

Hiroto langsung merapikan dasinya, lalu berlutut di depan Kazemaru dan memegang tangan pemuda cantik itu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa dulu?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan.

"Eh? Berdansa?"

"Un, yah, itung-itung sambil menunggu Gouenji, kan bosan kalo duduk-duduk aja –"

"HUWEEEEE!"

Hiroto langsung terperanjat ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang ia kenal betul. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti suara tangisan Kariya.

Dan benar! Saat Hiroto berbalik ia melihat anaknya itu sedang menangis dengan derasnya(?)

"Ma-Masaki? Ka-kamu kenapa nak –"

"PAPA JAHAAAAAT! PAPA SELINGKUH! PAPA NGGAK SETIA SAMA MAMA! HUWAAAAAA! PAPA JAHAT! A-AKU BAKAL BILANG KE MAMAAAAA!" diiringi teriakan dramatis dan derai air mata, Kariya langsung berlari keluar ruangan. "MAMAAAAA! PAPA SELINGKUUUUUH!"

Hiroto bungkam. Kazemaru bengong. Kidou dan Fudou kaget sampai Fudou nyemburin minuman yang diminumnya tepat ke muka Kidou.

Hiroto sibuk berkutik dengan pikirannya. Jika Masaki mengadukan kalau ia selingkuh pada Midorikawa, maka Hiroto akan menghadapi neraka malam ini juga. Bisa jadi ia dibakar hidup-hidup oleh istrinya itu. Atau mungkin dioseng, soalnya Hiroto tau, Midorikawa suka osengan. Tapi Hiroto tidak tahu, apakah Midorikawa suka osengan dagingnya yang penuh dengan dosa alay.

"MASAKIIIIIII! JANGAN SAYAAAAANG! PAPA NGGAK SELINGKUH KOOK! JANGAN BILANG KE MAMAAAAA! MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!" dengan itu, Hiroto langsung berlari menyusul Kariya. Meninggalkan Kazemaru, Fudou dan Kidou serta para undangan.

"Ah, asem banget tu bawang merah... jadi suami nggak becus..." ucap seseorang sambil menghampiri Kazemaru.

"Gouenji-_kun_?"

Kemudian Gouenji mengulurkan tangan pada Kazemaru. "Sekarang ayo dansa, _hime_?"

Kazemaru mengangguk. "Un,"

"KAZEMARUUUUUUUUU! LAMA NGGAK BERTEMUUUU! GEBETAN LAMA GUEEEEEE!"

Tiba-tiba tanpa ramalan cuaca, sebuah angin topan menghampiri meja yang dikelilingi Gouenji, Kazemaru, Kidou dan Fudou. Tak lama kemudian, asap yang dihasilkan angin topan(?) pun menghilang dan memperlihatkan sebuah sosok figur...

...yang ternyata adalah Endou.

Kemunculan mendadak Endou itu membuat tiga segitiga siku-siku muncul di pelipis Gouenji.

"HELLO SEMUANYA! SOBAT-SOBAT TERCINTAH(?) GUE! SELAMAT DATANG DATANG DI PESTA DANSA NGEREPOTIN GUE! YAH, JADI SESUAI JUDULNYA LAH, SEMUA YANG ADA DI NI PESTA PASTINYA NGEREPOTIN! TAPI...!"

Kidou langsung keselek biji duren. Fudou keselek kulit pisang. Fubuki langsung ngejambak rambut Aphrodi. Kabeyama kepeleset terus jatoh ke toilet. Semua hal ngerepotin itu terjadi karena 'tapi' dashyat Endou tadi.

Kemudian Endou berlutut di depan Kazemaru yang cengo.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Kaze-_chan_?"

Tiga segitiga siku-siku di pelipis Gouenji bertambah satu. Jadi empat.

Perlahan ia menghampiri Endou. Benar-benar mantan _uke_ sialannya ini, membuatnya sangat emosi...

_Then~_

**_BHUAK! JDUUKK! GEDUBRAAKK!_**

"MINGGAT LU SETAN BIADAB! UDAH PUNYA ISTRI MASIH MAU NGAMBIL TUNANGAN GUE AJA LU! TERBANG KE NERAKA JAHANNAM SONO!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Undangan lain cengo. Endou sudah melayang entah ke mana, mungkin ia dijemput Malaikat Malik saat ditendang tadi. Gouenji kembali mengajak Kazemaru berdansa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Seolah tak peduli dengan Endou, dan memang nggak mau peduli, pemain Inazuma Japan sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Fudou yang keselek kulit pisang langsung minum, namun sayangnya ia kembali keselek es batu.

Setelah melihat penderitaan Fudou, Kidou mengambil keputusan yang lebih bijak, yaitu dengan memakan kue agar biji duren yang nyangkut di kerongkongannya bisa masuk ke lambung. Tapi sialnya, karena tak terima Kidou mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaannya, Fudou memberikan kue yang sudah dicampurnya dengan saus tobasco.

Aphrodi yang baru dateng sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang tadi dijambak Fubuki, dan Fubuki langsung diputusin karena ngejambak rambutnya. Yah, alasannya sepele memang, tapi ini berkaitan dengan perkataan masa lalu.

"Fubuki! Kamu tega banget ngejambak rambut aku! Pokoknya sekarang juga kita putus!"

"Eh, ka-kamu serius, Terumi-_chan_? Masa cuman gara-gara ngejambak rambut, kamu..."

"Iya! Kamu lupa ya, kamu pernah bilang rambut aku bagus dan nyuruh aku manjangin! Tapi setelah panjang, ternyata kamu cuman pengen ngejambak!"

Intinya, hati-hatilah saat memuji bagian tubuh pasangan. Kalau tidak, bisa berakibat fatal.

Kabeyama yang mau bangkit dari jatohnya malah kepeleset lagi dan akhirnya pingsan dengan posisi kepala masuk ke lubang toilet.

Satu-satunya yang bisa santai dan tetap tenang dalam situasi yang udah abstrak ini hanya Someoka. Bukan berarti ia tahan dengan semua hal ngerepotin yang terjadi. Melainkan striker satu itu lagi GALAU. Galau pemirsa. Karena apa? Tentu saja, karena dia jomblo.

Dulunya Someoka berpikir jomblo itu hemat karena tidak perlu pergi ke sana kemari dan mentraktir pasangan. Dan karena sekarang ia lagi kere, jadi memilih jadi jomblo adalah keputusan bijak.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, kalau jomblo itu ternyata mengerikan. Mengerikan, _Man_!

Someoka bangkit, bergegas ke toilet, mencari kalau-kalau ada persediaan racun tikus di sana, namun yang ia temukan justru Kabeyama yang tepar dengan mengenaskan.

Someoka menangis haru. Ternyata ada yang benasib sama dengannya. Kabeyama pasti juga frustasi karena jomblo sampai bunuh diri dengan meminum air toilet.

Karena tidek menemukan racun tikus, Someoka mengikuti jejak Kabeyama.

Someoka ikut pingsan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Haru: LHA! APA-APAAN INI! KATANYA TAMATNYA DI CHAP DUA?!  
*dor

Minna, sumimasen... ini update-nya telat banget... dan lagi ternyata bersambung... padahal rencananya mau tamat di chap dua... tapi ternyata... chap ini malah penuh dengan penistaan chara InaIre, gomen ==u

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati desu~


End file.
